Letting it go
by TheTrueQueenOfTheIceAndSnow
Summary: One year, during Summer school, a freak blizzard breaks out. and its up to Jack, Anna, and Kristoff to bring Elsa home and fix the winter weather! (Putting it on M just in case because I'm a freakizoid) (Bt dubs I need a cover image for this story, if anyone has a drawing they want me to use!)
1. Ice powers

Jack looked outside the classroom window at the gray sky. The weather people said it was supposed to be warm today. Since it was May, but it looked as if it was going to snow.

"Jack!" The Teacher shouted, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Uh.." Jack looked away from the window and up to the smart board.

"Please pay attention to the lesson, we have a big test in one week, remember? Page 567" The Teacher crossed her arms.

"Right, yeah.. sorry" Jack said, turning in his book to 567. He glanced up at the window, he blinked slowly as he saw the snowflakes. Snow?. He quickly looked down to his book and read with the Teacher.

* * *

Jack put his English books in his locker, and took out the books for Science. Suddenly the door slammed shut. He looked over at a girl, she rubbed her head.

"Sorry!" The girl shouted and ran down the hall.

Jack shrugged it off and walked away, as he was walking he watched another girl pass by, her white blond hair in a magnificent bun. He watched her worriedly scurry down the hallway, he noticed that she only had one glove.

Jack walked into the science classroom just as the bell rang. He sat down and started to take his books out. Just then the announcements turned on.

"_Students and Teachers, sorry for the interruption, but school will be canceled for the rest of the day due to the weather.. please call your parents to come pick you up immediately. Thank you_."

Jack stuffed his books down in his bag. Great. His adopted parents were at work all day so they wouldn't be picking him up. And why was it snowing in May?. Jack growled and followed the rest of the class, whom didn't care that it was weird, they were just happy.

Jack slammed the door to his locker. It wasn't that bad. He didn't get cold for some reason so walking home wouldn't be bad. He turned to see the girl who slammed into his locker earlier, she was holding a glove and talking to a tall boy with ginger hair. She looked extremely worried. He walked closer and heard what they were talking about.

"You didn't know?" The boy asked.

"Of course not! She shut me out, she makes it a point to stay away from me at school! How was I supposed to know she would do this?!" The girl shouted.

"Um.. do what exactly?" Jack asked, walking up to the girl.

The girl bit her lip and looked at the boy.

"She ran away" The boy lied.

Jack frowned. "Thats unfortunate. I hope you find her.. Hey.. don't you guys think it's weird that it's snowing in spring?"

The girl threw her arms up in defeat. "Okay fine! My sister has magical ice powers and I didn't know so, When Hans" She gestured towards the boy. "And I got together and said that we were planning our wedding.. she got upset, so I got upset.. and I took her glove.." The girl held up the blue glove. "And you know, she wears these all the time.. so I thought she just didn't like dirt! But really its because it helps her hold back the power and when I took it, she got upset and now it's snowing! And It's my fault!"

Hans smiled. "Anna, it's not your fault."

Jack's jaw dropped and he looked from Hans to Anna. "Ice powers?"

"Yeah.. Ice powers.. So she ran." Anna stuffed the glove down into her bag.

* * *

_Sorry I got lazy. I hope you guys enjoy this story. - Mia_


	2. The Trading Post

_Sorry guys, I wish I could update more but I don't have wifi at my dads new apartment and I'm mostly at his house so... He's getting wifi soon so I should have more updates.. I'm going to try to continue with Letting it Go since I got so many favorites and Followers! Thanks guys! _

* * *

Anna sighed. "I need to go after her"

"No! Anna I have to go with you" Hans argued.

Jack stood speechless, trying to get this situation through his head. That girl he saw earlier.. that must have been her.

"No, Hans.. This is something I need to do on my own.. I pushed her.. so I need to go after her." Anna put a hand on Hans shoulder and turned towards Jack. "If you see her, call me."

"Whoa, wait.. Where are you going to look for her? The mountains.. It's too dangerous Anna.. She's too dangerous.." Hans sighed.

"I'll be fine.. She's my sister.. she would never hurt me.." Anna turned and pulled her coat on

Hans growled and crossed his arms. "Fine, but be very careful Anna.. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Anna nods and walks towards the door. Jack stops her. "I'll help" He says.

"Wait, What? If I can't go. You can't go.." Hans shouted.

"Fine."

Jack and Hans both looked at Anna questioningly.

"You can come, I don't exactly know my way up the mountain and Hans, you don't either.. I'll need an escort.. what is your name?" Anna said bossily.

"Wha-" Hans started.

"Jack" Jack interrupts.

"Alright Jack, You'll need a coat.." Anna smiled and gestured towards his blue hoodie.

"The cold doesn't really effect me so it's fine" Jack answered.

Anna shrugged and walked out the door, shivering as the cold air hit her face. Jack followed her and looked back at the speechless Hans, with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh man.. how I wish I had a camera right now.." Jack whispered.

A few hours later Anna and Jack treaded through the deep snow.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's me Anna! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the Spring!"

"I don't think she'd hear you Anna" Jack said, he tripped, landing face down in the snow, he pulled himself back up and realized he was missing one of his shoes. "Great, I lost a shoe."

"Are you going to be okay?" Anna asked.

Jack held up the sopping wet sock and threw it away. "Yeah, weird.. my foot isn't cold"

"Probably because you've lost all feeling in it." Anna laughed, she wasn't watching where she was going and her coat got caught on a huge branch, ripping completely off as she sled down the hill.

"Anna!" Jack shouted.

Anna stood up, shivering, she had landed in a small stream, Her skirt now frozen. "I-I-I-m F-f-f-f-ine" Anna yelled. She gasped, looking at the small shack ahead of her. She waddled over to the porch and knocked the snow off the sign. "Wandering Oakens trading post.. Oh and Sauna! Jack! I found something!" She yelled and opened up the door. As soon as Anna got inside, the door slammed shut behind her.

"Hoo hoo"

"Huh?" Anna looked around to see a man siting at a counter.

"Big summer blowout! We have half off swimming suits,clogs and a sun balm of my own creation ya? He smiled.

"Oh.. Uh.. that's nice.. but for now" Anna waddled over to the counter. "I'll need boots, winter boots and pants?"

"That would be in our winter department" The man pointed over to a small corner of winter supplies, there was hardly anything over there.

"Oh" Anna sighed and waddled over to the corner, picking up a stack of clothes. "I uh. Don't suppose another young woman. White blond hair. I dunno.. has passed through here?"

"The only one crazy enough the be out in this storm is you Dear."

The door flung open, a man, covered in snow stepped inside.

"Hoo Hoo Big summer Blowout!" The man waved and smiled.

The snow covered man stomped over to the counter. "Currurts" He grumbled.

"W-What?" Anna blinked.

"Behind you" The man spoke clearly in a gruff voice.

"Oh- Oh! Sorry!" Anna jumps out of the way.

"And where are you coming from?" The owner of the shop asked.

"The North Mountain" The snow covered man grumbled, throwing a rope and pick axe onto the counter next to the carrots.

Anna gasped and mouthed the words. "North Mountain.. of course!"

"That will be 40!" The owner smiled.

"No, 10" The snow covered man argued.

"No, you see.. these are from the winter department, In which we have supply and demand problem."

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell Ice for a living!"

"Ooh! That is a really tough buisness to be in right now" Anna starts. "I mean that is really.." She stops. "Ahem. That's unfortunate"

"Please, just help me out"

The owner pushes the carrots towards the snowy man and pulls the rope away. "10 will get you this and no more, plus. I'll throw in a free visit to Oakens sauna!"

"So what was happening on the North Mountain.. Did it seem Magical?" Anna asked.

The snow covered man rolled his eyes. "Yes, Now stand back.. while I deal with this crook"

"What did you call me?" The owner stood up, he was really tall.

Jack carefully slid down the hill, passing Anna's green coat hanging from a branch. He walked up to the door of the trading post and right as he was about to open the door it flung open and a tall man with a beard holding a man covered in snow. Jack jumped back as the bearded man threw the other out the door into the snow.

"Have a nice day!" The bearded man said and walked inside, the door shutting behind him.

Jack walked over to the snow covered man and kneeled down. "You okay?" He asked, suddenly he was knocked over. He looked up to see a reindeer.

The man sighed. "No Sven, I didn't get your carrots."

The reindeer seemed to pout.

_To be continued.. I'm very busy at the moment trying to update my other fanfics! Lol.. I have wifi now so i'll be updating more! bye!_


	3. And up the mountain the three go

_Hey guys I know it's been like FOREVER since I posted. I'll try to update more often now! I did make a miner __tweak__, I decided that the characters would be in summer school right now because they are total derps (also Elsa would be in summer school because she didn't show up to school for the first five months) and jack is a slacker so of course he got summer school. _

"Sven can hold us all in the sled.. if we just-"

"But what if.. we start being chased by wolves! How will he run fast enough to save us?!"

Jack sat back in the hay next to the Reindeer, Sven. The mountain man Kristoff and Anna had been arguing for about ten minutes now and it was beginning to get on Jack's nerves.

"ENOUGH!" Jack yelled and stood up. "Sorry Kristoff but Anna has a point! Sven will never be able to hold us all in the sled, We'll just have to walk! If wolves start chasing us, we climb trees." Jack went to the door of the shed and opened it. "Now I'm leaving, In case you forgot, Your sister is all alone somewhere in the mountains" She walked out and slammed the door behind him.

It had been a hour, a full hour and Jack was walking alone in the forest, and it was still dark. "Son of a-"

"Son of a what?" a small voice asked.

Jack picked up a huge stick and took a defensive formation. "Who's there?!" He waved the staff around and looked down at his feet to see a.. snowman.

"HI! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" It cheered merrily.

"Woah!" Jack jumped away, but for some reason he felt like he flew. "You're a talking snowman?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jack smirked. "Wait, who built you?"

"Elsa, why?"

"Does she have white blond hair?"

"Yeah. Why?"  
"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why" Kristoff came walking up from behind with Anna. "We need Elsa, so she can bring back summer"

"Woah, Kristoff. I thought you guys ditched me" Jack sighed.

"Ditched YOU?!" Anna yelled.

"Woah, woah woah feisty pants, give the man a break!"

Anna took a step forward, not realizing that they were on a steep hill.. leading down to a frozen pond. She slipped and starting hurtling down"

"ANNA" Everyone yelled in unison.

Anna slid into about the middle, she stood up carefully and the ice cracked a bit under her weight. "Uh oh.." She whispered.

Kristoff took a step onto the ice but it cracked and he jumped back.

Jack looked around and then remembered. He ran up the hill and grabbed the staff. 'I'm light.. I should be able to get her off the ice' He thought to himself. He immediately slid down the hill and took a few careful steps out. He leaned in, hooked Anna and pulled her to the side, where Kristoff grabbed her and pulled her off the ice. Unfortunately Jack slid further out onto the ice. He smirked, and the ice broke underneath him.

_Hi sorry this chapter was so short, I wanted to give you guys some Angst (Also I was writing it and it got late soooooo yeah) - Mia_


End file.
